Yoboseo
by Kevlaaar
Summary: Tak bisa kah angkat sebentar? Iya aku tau kau sibuk, tapi angkatlah sebentar, walau kau hanya mengucapkan 'Yoboseo'…..


**YOBOSEO?**

**Author : Kevlaaar**

**Cast :**

**DBSK/TVXQ/THSK and Other.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Etc.**

**Tak bisa kah angkat sebentar? Iya aku tau kau sibuk, tapi angkatlah sebentar, walau kau hanya mengucapkan 'Yoboseo'…..**

**Enjoy guys!^^**

Seorang namja cantik tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Sejak 30menit yang lalu dia mencoba menelpon seseorang, tapi tak kunjung diangkat oleh pria tampannya, other half-nya, Suami-nya, Beruang gendut-nya.

….wait? Pria tampannya?

Ah, saya lupa member tau, bahwa namja cantik diatas adalah Kim Jaejoong, lead vocal kesayangan para Cassiopeia, yang sekarang tengah mencoba menelpon namja tampan a.k.a Jung Yunho, uri Leader.

'your number calling is not active, please try again a few minute'

Sejak 30menit yang lalu, hanya terdengar suara operator.

"aish! Ne aku tau kau sibuk. Tapi tak bisakah mengangkat telpon dari ISTRI mu ini? Walau hanya mengucapkan yo-bo-seo-yo? " ah disini Jaejoong mengaku istri Yunho uhhh~~~~. Entahlah, reflek atau sepaket, disaat ia kesal dia akan mengacak rambutnya dan bibirnya pun akan mengerucut imut.

"oke Jung! Kau tidak mengangkat telpon ku, maka aku juga tidak akan mengangkat teleponmu!" ngambek eoh? Kkkk~

~At Studio Pemotretan~

Dua namja tampan nan manly sedang berpose ria.

"OKE! ISTIRAHAT 30MENIT!" teriak photographer.

"yo hyung!" teriak magnae kesayangan kita. Yup! Shim Changmin.

"um, wae Min?" jawab uri leader dengan muka kusut.

"kau kenapa hyung? Wajahmu sangat kusut"

"handphone ku mati Min, aku merindukan Jaejoong"

"pakai handphone ku saja hyung, nih" tawar Changmin sambil menyerahkan handphonenya pada Yunho.

Karena Yunho sangat merindukan JaeoongNYA, dia tidak sempat memikirkan, mengapa Changmin sangat baik dan dengan suka rela mau meminjamkan handphonenya? Dan oh~~~ Uri leader tidak melihat Smirk mengerikan Changmin saat Yunho mulai menjauh.

'Ma'af, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silakan isi ulang pulsa anda' *apa ini….

"Changmin…." Desis Yunho.

Bingo! Inilah arti smirk Changmin. Pantas saja dia dengan iklas menyodorkan Handphonenya pada Yunho.

Yunho kembali keruang pemotretan.

"Changmin….." dengan aura hitam pekat dibelakangnya.

"ngehehe, ne hyung?" Changminpun menyahut dengan tampang Innoncent.

"kau…argh!"

"aku hanya meminjamkan handphone ku hyung, karena kau bilang handphonemu mati. Jadi aku meminjamkan punyaku, tapi masalah pulsa, aku tak menanggungnya hyung"

"….." Yunho tak menjawab rasa jengkel pada Changmin dan rasa rindu pada kekasihnya telah membuat kepalanya pusing. Sejenak Yunho mendudukan dirinya dikursi, dan memijat keningnya.

Pemotretanpun selesai, sekitar pukul 20.00 KST.

Dua namja tampan kita telah berada didalam mobil, dengan si magnae yang menyetir. Karena Yunho sangat amat teramat pusing. Seperti yang telah author katakana dia benar benar merindukan JaejoongNYA.

"hyung…"

"…." Hening.

"huh. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai ramen dulu? Aku lapar hyung. Dan juga malam belum terlalu larut"

"terserah kau saja Min"

Changminpun tersenyum dan segera tancap gas menuju Restoraunt khusus menyediakan ramen.

Sesampainya mereka dimeja, seorang pelayan wanita langsung menghampiri. Tak dipungkiri, wajah pelayan itu kaget dan memerah, karena yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Yunho dan Changmin, member TVXQ, Rising God from the East. Omo! Omo! *author lebay*

"a-anyeong. Ingin pesan apa?"

"ne? santai saja agasshi, aku tau. Kami ini tampan, apa lagi aku. Biasa saja, tak usah gugup. Kau fans kami ya?" huh Changmin, sifat evilnya sedang on sepertinya. Dia dengan entengnya menggoda pelayan itu.

"ah beri tau aku, siapa bias mu?" sambung Changmin.

"ah ne. sebenarnya aku mengidolakan Yunho-ssi dan…"

"dan?" Changmin penasaran.

"dan Jaejoong-ssi"

Changmin menyeringai. Yunho yang tadinya hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja *karena tidak tertarik dengan omongan Changmin* kini mendongak. Wajahnya yang kusut, menjadi tambah kusut mendengar nama orang yang sangat dirindukannya disebut sebut.

"ah. Gamsahamnida" akhirnya Yunho ikut bicara dan tersenyum yah walaupun dipaksakan.

"aku sangat meyukai kalian. Ah, kalian terlihat sangat cocok. Jaejoong-ssi dengan tubuh putih mulus dan wajahnya yang cantik. Dan Yunho-ssi dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit eksotis dan wajah tampan. Kyaa! Yunjae" cerocos si pelayan dengan wajah blushing *bisa ditebak. Pelayan ini sedang membayangkan Yunjae, uhuk. U-know what I mean lah*

Changmin melongo, Yunho sedikit tersenyum. Satu lagi dia menemukan Yunjae Shipper.

"a-aah mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud…"

"gwaenchana. Apakah kami terlihat secocok itu? Dan ah terimakasih, JaejoongKU memang cantik" balas yunho dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'KU'.

Changmin terkekeh. Dan Pelayan itu semakin kikuk.

'wait…Yunho oppa mengatakan Jaejoongku? Kyaaa' sorak sang pelayan dalam hati.

"ne. kalian sangat serasi"

" ehem, bisakah aku memesan ramennya sekrang? Aku sangat lapar"potong Changmin.

"oh ne, mianhe." Jawab sang pelayan. Dan segera bersiap mencatat pesanan Changmin.

"aku pesan 3 mangkok Ramen. Dan kau hyung?"

"aku pesan 1 mangkok saja"

"umm. Baiklah. Ada lagi?"

"tidak" jawab Yunho.

Dan pelayanan itu segera berbalik, namun…

"chakkaman agasshi" kata Yunno.

"ne?"

"soal. Ehem, soal 'kami' tolong dirahasiakan. Aku tau Yunjae shipper dapat dipercaya" kata Yunho beserta senyum manis yang membuat matanya tinggal garis(?) *aih appa kyeopta *

"ne! kami dapat dipercaya" jawab sipelayanan semangat

~Skip Time~

HoMin telah sampai didorm, yah dorm yang sepi dan berantakan-_-

Yunho segera mencharger handphonenya, karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menelpon JaejoongNYA, dan setelah itu Yunho masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

~1 jam kemudian~

Keluarlah(?) si namja tampan, hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya memperlihatkan otot otot perutnya *wah* dan satu handuk yang tersampir dilehernya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, yunho segera menuju handphonenya.

'tuut…tuut…tuutt…your number caliing is busy please try again a few minute'

1 kali~ tak diangkat…

2 kali~ tak diangkat…

3 kali~ tak diangkat…

Berkali kali~ tak diangkat…

"aish boo, kau dimana…." Gumam Yunho.

"ah iya! Telepon Yoochun" sambung Yunho

'tuttt…tuutt..

"yoboseo hyung" jawab si jidat(?)

"ne yoboseo Yoochun -ah. Kau dimana?"

"aku sedang dijalan, ingin pulang kedorm hyung. Tadi aku disuruh Junsu membeli makanan, karena Jae hyung malas memasak"

"jadi Jae ada didorm Chun?"

"ne hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"ne?" jawab Yunho. Bingung.

"kalian, kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"molla Chun, apa seharian ini kalian tak ada jadwal?"

"tak ada hyung."

"apa mungkin Jae ada menelpon ku ya…"

"aku tak tau hyung. Sebaiknya kau temui Jae hyung langsung, kau dimana?"

"aku didorm Chun. Baiklah 1 jam aku akan sampai disana. Sebaiknya kau dan Junsu menginap ditempat lain ne"  
"aish…ne hyung" -_-

~at JYJ dorm~

Seorang namja cantik sedang uring-uringan di bed King Sizenya. Bibirnya masih setia terpout imut, tapi ada sedikit gurat bahagia diwajahnya.

"hihihi. Yunnie mau telpon sampai 100 kalipun tidak akan ku angkat" gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

"coba Yunnie datang kesini. Joongie kangen Yunnie" kembali wajah cantik itu tertekuk.

~1 jam kemudian~

.

Yunho tiba diparkiran dorm JYJ. Setelah dia mendapat kode dari Yoochun bahwa dia dan Junsu telah mengungsi dihotel terdekat. Tanpa banyak kata Yunho langsung menuju kamar kekasihnya.

'tok..tok..tok'

"ish! Junsu Yoochun sudah kukatakan, aku sedang malas memasak!"

'tok..tok..tok'

"aish mereka" -_-

'ceklek' pintupun terbuka. Dan mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah datar.

"mau apa kau kesini? Masih ingat bahwa kau mempunya ISTRI, TUAN JUNG YANG SANGAT SIBUK" Tanya Jaejoong ketus, dengan banyak kalimat yg ditekan(?)

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"mian ne. aku ingat, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa, bahwa aku memiliki istri secantik ini"

Jaejoong tak menolak pelukan Yunho tapi ia juga tidak membalas pelukan Yunho.

"aku sedang tidak terima gombalan Jung!"

"aku serius boo. Jadi jawab, kenapa ngambek denganku eum?" Tanya Yunho sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"aku puluhan kali menelpon mu bear, tapi tidak aktif"

"mian ne. handphone mati boo, aku sudah mencoba untuk menelpon, tapi Changmin mengerjaiku"

"mmm, ne gwaenchana bear"

"jadi sudah tidak ngambek?" goda Yunho.

"mmm. Poppo dulu~~~~" rayu Jaejoong

'cup..cup..cupp' Jaejoong menciumi wajah Jaejoong bertubi tubi.

"mihihihii.. sudah bear, geliiii~"

Mereka berdua lalu duduk diranjang Jaejoong, dengan posisi Yunho menyender dikepala ranjang, dan Jaejoong yang bersandar dengan nyamannya di dada bidang Yunho.

"boo.."

"ne Yunnie?" jawab Jaejoong sambil mendongak.

"tadi saat aku dan Changmin ke resto Ramen, salah satu pelayannya adalah Yunjae Shipper"

"ne? jinjja Yunnie?" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"ne, dan dia mengatakan kita sangat serasi"

"mihihii, kita memang serasiiii~"

Yunhopun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"sakit~" protes Jaejoong.

"ngehehe…"

"mmm, lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"aku mengucapkan Terima kasih"

"ah dia pasti sangat senang"

"ne. gomawo boo"

"for what bear?"

"for everything..terima kasih telah mencintaiku, terima kasih telah memberi ku kebahagian"

"Yunnie…." Jawab Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"uljima boo" Bujuk Yunho, dan mencium kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Jung Yunho, Yunnie…My bear, My husband"

"nadi saranghae Jung Jaejoong, Boojae, my wife"

Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Hingga akhirnya…

'cup'

Bibir Cherry dan bibir hati itupun menyatu, menyalurkan rasa rindu, dan rasa cinta mereka.

**THE END  
**

**Annyeong :D ini FF pertama saya. untuk yang sudah berpengalaman, mohon kritik dan sarannya. saya terima bagaimana saja komentar anda. komentar anda akan membuat saya belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, dan memperbaiki kekurangan saya^^**

**Gamsa.**


End file.
